The present invention pertains generally to artificial insemination in animals, and in particular to both female and male condom-like devices which serve to collect semen for that purpose.
Animal breeding is a large industry throughout the world. Particularly in the field of horse breeding, prized stallions can be worth $100,000 to $20,000,000 with stud fees ranging from $10,000 to $150,000. In view of the sizable financial investment represented by the animals, it is most desirable to provide the maximum probability of breeding success with the minimum possibility of injury to the breeding animals. In each breeding encounter, there is always risk of injury to a breeding pair of animals, such as through kicks or falls. In some instances the injury can be so severe that one or both of the animals has to be destroyed. For example, some mares kick during breeding. If the mare kicks the leg of the stallion, the leg may break thereby necessitating destruction of the stallion. Therefore to minimize this risk, artificial insemination is usually employed wherein a large amount of semen bearing sperm is collected from one breeding encounter and then utilized to impregnate several mares. This technique is also useful since the breeding animals do not have to be physically brought together, but can rather reside great distances apart.
A problem exists however with the method of collecting the sperm. The current method uses a leather xe2x80x9cbootxe2x80x9d costing about $500. The stallion is brought to a mare that is in heat, thereby by precipitating sexual arousal. Under the guidance of one or more handlers, the stallion mounts the mare. Rather than allowing the stallion""s penis to enter the mare""s vagina, a handler manually deflects the penis into the boot, thereby hoping to fool the stallion into believing that a natural sexual position has been attained. Unfortunately, in many instances upon feeling the unnatural boot, the stallion becomes angry, and commences to scream, dismounts the mare and proceeds to kick and stomp. Obviously, such behavior represents a potential danger to horses and handlers alike.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned difficulties by utilizing specially designed condom-like devices which (1) allow the breeding process to take place in a natural way thereby reducing the risk of injury to the participants, and (2) which ensures that a maximum amount of semen is collected.
Condoms for humans are well known in the art. These devices are utilized (1) to prevent disease, and (2) as a contraceptive. For example, in the area of female condoms, U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,862 illustrates a condom for use by a female user. The condom has a flexible tube for insertion into the vagina, the tube having a sealed end and an open end, a shield sealingly attached to or integrally formed with the open end. An adhesive is applied to the external portion of the shield for detachably attaching the condom to the female user. The condom includes a plurality of semi-ridged rings which serve to prevent it from collapsing radially. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,852 shows a receptive condom assembly to be received by a passive sexual organ. The condom has a cushioning ring affixed to the open end which always resides outside of the passive sexual organ. The cushioning ring limits the depth of insertion in the passive sexual organ. An insertion element is utilized to install the condom in the passive sexual organ.
In the area of male condoms, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,849 discloses a condom (sanitary contraception device) which is provided with a cap. The cap is integrally attached into an arcuate top portion of the main portion of the condom. The cap covers almost the whole area of the head portion of a male sexual organ in order to protect the head portion from being subjected to sensitizations and stimulation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,589 consists of a condom having a body, a sperm cell extending forward from the body, and a vertical narrow flat neck between the body and the cell for the sperm to pass through into the cell. Sperm thus entering the sperm cell will stay in the sperm cell and not flow back into the body. A circumferential recess is included which surrounds the recessed edge under the glans of the penis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,341 describes a complementary product for a condom having a closure flap. The closure flap is secured to a flange to cover the open end of a used condom to prevent semen from leaking out of the condom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,839 portrays a condom having multiple spaced rings which protect against leakage and spillage.
It is a major object of the invention to provide method and apparatus to overcome problems and difficulties associated with prior techniques and devices. Basically, the preferred device of the invention includes a flexible sheath having an open end, and opposite closed end, and a mid-portion therebetween; a vulva ring at said open end; and an inner vaginal ring fixedly disposed along that mid-portion. A reservoir or reservoir zone is typically provided at the closed end, to collect and protect the semen, as will be clear. In addition, the reservoir or reservoir zone may include a protuberance to allow cutting of a reservoir tip for semen removal, that zone being separate from the main interior and elongated compartment of the device.
In addition the animal vagina and the vulva may define first and second diameters respectively, the second larger than the first; and the inner vaginal ring may have a third diameter larger than the first diameter but smaller than the second diameter, for purposes as will appear. Also, the sheath mid-portion between the vulva ring and inner vaginal ring may define a fourth diameter which is smaller than the third diameter; and a collar may be provided as will appear.
Another object is to provide a device for collecting animal semen, said device shaped and dimensioned to fit over the penis of a male animal, said device comprising:
a) a sheath having an open end, an opposite closed end, and a mid-portion therebetween,
b) said closed end including a separate protective reservoir zone for collecting the semen, and
c) a valve disposed between said mid-portion and said reservoir zone.
It is a further object to provide methods of use of the improved devices, as referred to.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: